User devices may include device applications, which may provide online shopping and payment features. For example, a user may utilize one or more device applications to search for an item, provide payment, and enter delivery or pick up information. Device applications may include interfaces tailored to specific input, transactions, and/or other executable processes. Thus, multiple application interfaces may require users to enter in a multitude of different information for each process (e.g., item search, payment, etc.), thereby requiring a large amount of input and time to complete a single transaction. Additionally, one application may not have access to a complete range of relevant information for a user, such as a most compatible merchant and/or a nearby merchant location. Users may have difficulty navigating new interfaces, or may be in a situation where they cannot type in information, such as driving a car. Moreover, users may have to enter user financial information for each transaction, exposing the user to risk and creating additional work for the user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.